withinhubrisfandomcom-20200214-history
JohnIsDead
JohnIsDead is an ARG that began in January of 2015. It is a continuation of Jadusable's ARG that expands upon the lore while adding many new aspects. The ARG is pretty fucking complex, having multiple GM's and five different arcs. Synopsis The ARG started off in January of 2015 when some newfag named The Law joined Within Hubris making a thread about some new site that he found, youshouldnthavedonethat.com. This piqued the interest of many Newbris users, many speculating that this site may be ran by Jad, and that his ARG may continue soon. As time went on, users discovered that this is a new fan-ARG. The main group playing this ARG is the newly formed Internet Detectives, one of the few active groups in the Within Hubris community. The ARG as a whole is made up of five arcs, which we'll go into more detail about below. Doug and Mason Arc / YSHDT.com This arc follows two dudes named Doug and Mason. We first meet Doug who blogs openly about his super secret cult that he's not supposed to tell anyone about. While we're casually chatting with him, users are also exploring the depths of yshdt.com. This ARG gets fairly personal with users, often taking real life pictures of them that they shared in groups and distorting them or calling out specific players. Doug soon gets fucked by the cult, and Mason becomes our main Link. We chat with Mason for a while, who instead of joining our chat group or something instead opts to leech off of Doug's blog to talk to us. Mason soon gets fucked as well, and but that's okay because Doug comes back. Except its not okay. Because Doug is fucked in the head by the cult and we can't trust him. While all of this is going on, some new motherfucker named /Patrem\ joins Newbris. He starts posting cryptic shit in the main ARG thread, and we soon discover he's a canon spook guy. This guy is fucking great, honestly. He talks like a total shithead, like he's all high and mighty and it's great. People seem to either want to fuck him or out-edge him. Anyway, that shit is going on when we meet another new dude on Newbris, Helper. This guy is basically the postman from Majora's Mask, except with more backhanded sass. People also want to fuck him. We then fuck up the ARG so badly that the GM has to quit out of embarrassment. That's okay though, because he reveals that this arc was merely an introduction to the rest of the ARG, which is being prepared by different GM's than himself. Oh also btw the GM was that mothafucker Dawn all along. Oh also btw we fucked up the ARG by showing Doug his own bomb plans which we stole from him, causing him to go apeshit. I'm not going to specify who showed them to him though, that'd just be really mean to call out someone like that publicly, you know. Dead Arc Things kick off with the Internet Detectives discovering wow fuck three of our users haven't been active in a long time, and also wow fuck those three users mysteriously showed up right when this ARG began, and wow fuck there was a cipher everyone totally overlooked back in the first arc that says one of them is dead, and finally wow fuck our own theme song has a whisper at the beginning that says John is Dead. After discovering this startling discovery, the Internet Discoverers discover JohnIsDead.com, a site that will be the new go-to official ARG site. Patrem's doing his usual edgy bs on Newbris when some British fuck named SKM shows up and starts roasting him. Players are all like whoa who the fuck are you also hello. He's like I'm SKM bitch we'll talk later also hello. Not too long after that we find a chatroom on JID where we can chat to him. He says that one of the three users who disappeared, Tyler, will start posting a bunch of shit on youtube soon, and that we need to talk to him and help him out cause the spooky cult is going to get him. We also discover that said spooky cult is not the Moon Children, but actually the Lunar Children, a split from the original Moon Children. We talk to Tyler on youtube and eventually get him back in the ID skype group, but he has amnesia or some shit because of the cult. We eventually try to remind him of us and show him JID, but he's like wow, you made a website mocking my dead friendo, bye and we're like, fuck. Doug also shows back up, but it looks like he's trying to copy Kelbris's style because he's all fucking green and scary and shit. Lunar Children Arc The ID finally finds the password to the elusive Lunar Children site, discovering an entire message board full of canon users and posts. It doesn't take long before it's all fuckin erased though, but luckily a backup exists. After the board get's fucked, there is only one place for users to post, the Controller. In here users can post songs just like in Jad's ARG and have them fuck things up. We also meet a dude on there who is awesome because he's like a nice dad, but then it turns out he's already dead because his asshole kid killed him. He tells us a lot of cryptic things like how his brother was basically the father of the Moon Children and also the Old Man. We find out that Tyler has been snatched by those Lunar Children kids and that theyre gonna do some fucked up shit to him. Users play the Song of Soaring so he won't fucking die. Tyler messages us on Skype again, where we learn he's being cuckheld by his girlfriend who has locked him in her house in Australia. We also make contact with a nigga named Drowned, a friend of SKM. Drowned tells us that SKM was gonna be sacrificed, but its no big deal cause we saved his ass. Also Drowned is Ben, but only sorta kinda, maybe? A new vid gets posted on Tyler's youtube named Regiminis. Regiminis is this high ranking Lunar Child who got ascended and also used to be Tyler's friend. Regiminis basically tries and fails to roast the ID but cain't because his white chicken ass is too weak to do SHIT. John also talks to us a bit in the video. He's still dead but he's not totally dead anymore, and the evil spirit thing named Tenebris who was inhabiting his body is starting to move out or something. The ID then meet the best character in the whole damn ARG, Sheepdog. Sheepdog is this sexy big breasted and very attractive girl who is in the Lunar Children, and she's like the only one in that group who has any chill tbh. She tells the ID that the Lunar Children have caught Tyler again but they're still pretty incompetent at basically everything ever. The Truth Arc Users discover that the unthinkable has happened. Youshouldnthavedonethat.net has returned. NOT yshdt.com, the OG yshdt.net. The one used in Jad's ARG. For a long time, no one was sure whether or not this was JID, Jad, or a completely new ARG. Of course, we now know it was JID all along, but at the time no one knew shit. Except for the ones who did. This caused a lot of old users to come back who have been dead since before Oldbris died. The site was reconstructed perfectly to how it was in Jadusable's ARG, except with a few changes to the posts. Basically this arc consists a lot of old fashioned Jad ARG shit: time loops, emailing users, very tiny changes, ect. After going through several time loops, users find out a bunch of shit, basically Kelbris is Patrem, Hank got fucking cuckheld by his dead wife, and other shit. We end up killing basically everyone to save the world on midnight of New Year's Eve to close out this arc. Kelbris appears in one final sympathetic moment to say he's sorry for being a giant green shithead before exploding. Spanish Arc (Name Pending) So, many of the main threats were defeated, but users discover that those niggas the Lunar Children are still at their usual shit. Tyler makes another video, basically saying "well shit i guess you guys were telling the truth, imma upload more videos that i have saved that i took while i was being spooked tbh" and he does that. Meanwhile, JID continues updating every now and then with the latest and greatest spooks. It was around this time that Spanish Pewdiepie discovered the ARG and began making vids about it. With his six million subscribers. This gave JID a massive surge in popularity. This arc is still in progress, so we'll see how things pan out. Impact JohnisDead is, without a doubt, the most massive fan-ARG to come out of the Within Hubris community. Not only did it bring back the original YouShouldntHaveDoneThat.net from the clutches of the Chinese URL scalpers, but it also gave a jolt to the Within Hubris community. The return of yshdt.net brought back many Oldbris, BGK, and unclassified members who had lost interest. In addition to this, thanks to Spanish Pewdiepie's bump, over 600 new members joined a Within Hubris related community. To put this into perspective, Newbris currently consists of 700 members. And lastly, this ARG transformed the defunct group of cac's investigating "Remember.EXE" into the Internet Detectives, currently the largest active Within Hubris community. JID still fuckin sucks tho. Category:Projects